1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for distributing fluorescence onto a light emitting diode (LED) chip.
2. Description of Related Art
As a new type of light source, an LED package is widely used in various applications. An LED package often includes an LED chip to emit light, a substrate supporting the LED chip, and fluorescence used for changing color of light from the LED chip into a different color. A conventional method for distributing fluorescence on the chip in the art is to dispense adhesive containing fluorescence on the chip by a tool. The method can avoid waste of the fluorescence. However, the method also has some problems such as a process of the method is complicated and it is difficult to uniformly apply the fluorescence over the chip. Therefore, the method may cause a yellow annulus appearing in the light emitted from the LED; such an LED with an uneven light color is undesirable, whereby a yield rate of the LED manufactured by the conventional method is low.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for distributing fluorescence onto a light emitting diode which can overcome the limitations described above.